tyrantthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Cards
Types of cards There are several types of cards: *Commander Cards. You can only equip one Commander card in a deck. The game ends with a defeat of a side that has its Commander card's HP at 0 or less. Commanders also provide minor boosts to your side or affect the enemy's cards. Other cards can be placed at any place in your deck, but no more than 10. They are divided into 3 cathegories: #Assault cards. They are arranged at the top of the each side's playing zone(from their look). Cards of this type play from left to right for every side. These cards can attack other Assault cards if any are facing it, Structuresif a Structure has a Wall AS(the Assault cards must not have any other Assault cards facing it) or the Assault card has a Siege AS(the attack on Structure will be executed after the attack on Assault card) or the Commander directly if there are no Structures with a Wall AS or the Assault card has a Fear AS(in this case the facing Assault card will be ignored). #Structures. They are located at the bottom of each player's playing zone, to the right of the Commander card. They are played from left to right before the Assault cards. Structures can not attack, but they have AS which can attack one or all enemies, block damage, counter-attack, regenerate or rally Assault cards. These cards are valuable and hard or impossible to destroy without Siege. #Action cards. These cards are played first during each side's turn. They are one-time cards that offer a strong boost for your side or affect other side's cards severely. The effects caused by Action cards last for only one turn if it does not affect HP. Card characteristics Main stats The main stats are Attack(bottom left corner), Health Points(HP)(bottom right corner) and Delay(top right corner of the card's image). *Attack affects the amount of HP that can be reduced by a card. *HP affects the amount of damage a card can absorb. A card goes out of play for the rest of the game if its HP is 0 or less. *Delay affects the amount of turns that a card needs to start attacking and using Action Skills(Action Skills that are triggered by an enemy attack are always in effect). Rarity Each card has its rarity. It influences its availability and stats. The rarity is indicated in the top left corner of the card. Also the type of card can be viewed there. There are 4 types of rarity: *Common(black). These cards have generally weak stats and are obtainable from the start of the game. *Uncommon(silver). These cards have better stats, but are obtainable later in the game. *Rare(gold). These cards have good stats, but are hard to obtain. *Legendary(purple). These cards have strong stats, can be obtained as early as the Rare cards, but are even harder to obtain. Note that there can not be more than one Legendary card in one deck. Also note that there are also Unique cards(viewed below the image). More than 1 of a Unique card is not allowed in a deck. Action Skills(AS) Each card can has Action Skills, from 0 to 3. They are located below the card image. There are numerous types of them: *Armored: Decreases the damage done to a card. The number affects the amount of damage reduced. *Pierce: Ignores Armored perk. The number affects the amount of Armor ignored. *Jam: 50% chance to prevent an random Assault card from using AS this turn. Note that a card is chosen randomly only once and Jam does not prevent a card from attacking. *Immobilize: 50% chance to prevent an attacked Assault card from attacking this turn. Note that it does not prevent a card from using AS. *Siege: Deals damage to a random Structure. The number affects the amount of damage dealt. *Strike: Deals damage to a random Assault card. The number affects the amount of damage dealt. Ignores Armored. *Fear: Attacks the Commander directly. Note that the damage may be still redirected. *Wall: Absorbs damage done to a Commander. *Flying: 50% of avoiding an enemy card's attack. Note that it does not affect Flying cards. *AntiAir: 100% of hitting Flying units. The numbers affects extra damage dealt during an attack. *Regenerate: 50% chance of getting HP back once it's set to 0. The number affects the amount of HP regained. Can be activated multiple times. *Evade: 50% chance to avoid an enemy's AS. *Weaken: Lowers damage of a random Assault card. The number affects the amount of damage reduced. The card will not attack if its attack is 0 or less. *Flurry: 50% chance of attacking multiple times. The number affects the amount of extra attacks. *Rally: Increases the attack of a random friendly Assault card. The number affects the amount of damage increased. *Counter: Inflicts damage if attacked. The number affects the amount of damage dealt. Ignores Armored. *Leech: Restores HP after an attack. The number affects the amount of HP healed. *Siphon. Restores Commander's HP after an attack. The number affects the amount of HP restored. *Heal: Restores HP of a random friendly Assault card. The number affects the amount of HP healed. *Poison: Deals damage each turn to an attacked Assault card. The number affects the amount of damage dealt. *Mimic: Copies any skill of a random card except Mimic. The faction restrictions are ignored. *Crush: Deals damage to the Commander if the card destroys another card. The number affects the amount of damage dealt. If you see "All" in the AS name, then it affects all friendly or enemy cards. If you see a faction name, then it only affects the faction mentioned. Faction There are 4 factions in the game: Imperial, Raider, Bloodthirsty, Xeno. Each faction has its own cards and specialize in their own skills. It also affects what AS can affect the card. Set Each card is assigned to a set. It can be seen in the top right corner below the card's image. There are 5 sets of cards as of March 2, 2011: Reward(65 cards), Standard(111 cards), Enclave(50 cards), Nexus(50 cards) and Promotional(13 cards). Cards from each set can be obtained by various means. *The cards from the Reward set can be obtained via doing various tasks, from achieving new Arena leagues to obtaining loyality and faction level. Note that you also need to pay for them. *The cards from Promotional set can only be bought with War Bonds. *The cards from the Standard set can be received while playing through mission 21 or via Bronze(200 gold or 5 WB), Silver(1000 gold or 10 WB) or Gold packs(5000 gold, 25 War Bonds). *The cards from the Enclave set can be earned from Mission 22 to misssion 41 or via the Enclave pack for 10000 gold or 25 War Bonds. *The cards from the Nexus set can be obained from Mission 42 to Mission 66 or via the Nexus pack for 25 War Bonds. Category:Cards